This invention relates to a root and rock picker of an improved construction.
Very many types of root picker have been developed over the years, each incorporating improvements or intended improvements relative to the prior arrangements. However, there is still scope for improved efficiency in terms of the effectiveness of the root picking operation, the convenience of delivery of the picked roots from the apparatus and also the resistance of the apparatus to wear and damage caused by engaging large rocks or uneven ground.
It will be appreciated that root picking apparatus of this type can be used for picking rocks or roots or other solid objects across the ground and the expression root picker is intended to cover all operations of this type.